Call Me Irresponsible
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Rev is new to his own revelation but as expected, Tech can see right through him.


**Chapter 1: Late**

There was a soft sound coming from the monitor resting in front the sleeping coyote. Rev couldn't help but to smile at the what he found cute display from the doorway. With his arms crossed, he stared for little longer before moving away from the room.

He didn't think it would look right if he stared for too long. Someone might ask him why and what and all those other annoying questions. Rev was a outgoing guy but when it came to his personal insecurities, he was shaken down to the bone. It was hard to stay the way everyone perceived him to be. He couldn't do a lot of things he wished he could and quite frankly, that bugged him.

The door opened to his room and he glanced around to take in the familiar surroundings. Yep, it was still in the way everyone thought it would be. He slumped down onto his bed as the door hissed closed and stared at the ceiling instead. He let his mind's eye shamelessly imagine Tech doing the regular things he did. How Rev longed to just touch the other but again, they were two different beings with set limitations. Damn this world, he thought sadly.

There was a loud buzz that suddenly followed his minds trek, the signal for an immediate group meeting. Grateful for his gift of speed, he sped across the base to the meeting room, almost bumping into a groggy Tech on the way there.

"Why do we have such an alarming buzzer?" he complained when Rev stopped by his side.

Rev laughed. "That may be because it's supposed to make you alert."

Tech yawned. "Yeah I guess so. I made it in the first place in any case."

Rev just smiled. Of course Tech had so, he was the smartest of them all though he himself had his perks every now and again. Though most of the time he needed help from Tech with his own inventions.

When the pair arrived in meeting room, the rest of the members where already there.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Duck questioned irritably with an annoyed expression.

Rev fumbled around for words in response to Ducks question but that was quickly dismissed by Tech.

"We don't need you to be on our case," Tech stretched and sat down in his chair as Zadavia appeared before the group in a hologram.

"Greeting Loonatics, I have a job for you which includes our old friends Mastermind and Massive."

Rev saw Tech tense up in the corner of his eye.

"She seems to have conducted an attack against the Acmetropolis port system."

"Now why would a person like Mastermind want anything to do with boats?" Lexi Bunny questioned.

"That is what you will find out. Infiltrate, find and arrest Mastermind and Massive. Zadavia out." The hologram disappeared leaving the room in a darker look.

"Well you heard the boss lady," started Ace, "Let's get rollin'."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sooner had he said the words, the team was already on their way over to the docks. Rev had been going over possible reasons for such an attack by the villains but he was sure that Tech was rattling his brains more and the bird was already getting a headache. For they knew this was a trap, a decoy for something else to happen else where. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last.

They landed on the quiet pier and listened for any signs of the intruders. "Maybe we should split up," Ace suggested, "Duck and Slam go right, me and Lexi will go left, and Rev and Tech will search the neighboring buildings. If anyone finds anything, give the team of buzz."

Rev actually felt his stomach flutter at the thought and nodded in agreement after a playful salute. "Roger!"

Tech motioned to Rev to follow him as he turned on his heel to enter the building behind him. The room was warm from the heat of the machinery located in the room. "Wow, compared to our base, these sailors are still living in the stone age," Tech commented and laughed.

"It would seem so," Rev agreed, "I personally like having a warm room rather then a cold one."

"Well if you have a warm room then it indicates that your machine could be dying or on the verge of disaster," Tech pointed out.

"Well yeah if you have to think of it that way but us birds are not tended to like cold places. Never did, never will."

"That is why you get a heater," he smirked.

Rev shot him a slight glare but a smile dawned on his face. "Say what you wish. The cold sucks anyway you look at it."

Tech stopped to lean on a table to look at Rev seriously. "I have been analyzing you."

Rev turned to him, placing his hands on his hips. "Haven't you seen me enough to know who I am?" he joked. He wondered why Tech would say something as such. For an experiment? He wouldn't be surprised.

Tech didn't laugh. "I thought I did but ever since two months ago, there has been something off about you." He put a finger to his chin.

Rev felt his heart speed up. It had been two months since he had decided that he was indeed attracted to the same sex but he thought he was pretty good at hiding it. Leave it to Tech to read him so easily. "Well I have been maturing," he covered, "I mean I think my feather's are starting to fall out."

"That's not what I mean. I'm referring to your attitude behavior. Like you're within drawn around certain people or the fact that you actually commented on something Lexi said about a fashion. Now that, I'll admit was weird."

Rev creased his brow. "So what? I was giving her a comment because no one else would. Ace doesn't seem to take into account her femininity and he's actually dating her."

"Whoa whoa," Tech put up his hands, "No need to snap about something as petty as that."

"What are you trying to get at? You might as well tell me your conclusions now that you've brought it up."

Tech's face actually softened at Rev's direct demand. "I simply think that you're slowly coming into a stage that you might actually want a little bit more from life that today's society simply doesn't tolerate."

Rev blinked. "Uh… okay say that one more time in terms that actually make sense."

Tech adjusted his position slightly. "Rev, are you gay?"

There was a pause in the time that stood between them. Rev felt his face heat up from the sudden correct assumption. "Well…"

The buzz made both jump out of their skin as Ace called them back to the mission at hand. "Guys we found 'em. Hightail over here now!"

"Oh that's the boss, better get going!" said Rev quickly as he headed for the exit but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly. For some reason that made his heart beat quicken.

"They can handle it without us for five minutes," Tech stated matter-of-factly.

The roadrunner turned to look at him again, a tad withdrawn as Tech would have predicted. "So yeah I guess I am."

Tech took a few steps closer, not bothering to free Rev's wrist just yet. "Well that must feel odd."

"Only a little…" he admitted.

"I for one am glad that I was not mistaken but I'm rarely wrong. I'm glad that at least this little mystery is cleared."

"Are you not surprised by my decision?" Rev raised an eyebrow.

"Quite honestly, you didn't strike me much as a ladies guy. Seriously I couldn't imagine very well bringing a girl home and telling people it was your girlfriend."

Rev blushed and looked down with a sort of disappointed look. "Wow, I'm not too sure what to say to that."

"How about to this?"

Rev raised his eyes and suddenly Tech the coyote was kissing him. Kissing _him._ A roadrunner. A guy. A team member. A lab partner. A friend. In his opinion, those little tiny details made the situation all that better and sweeter.

He reached out and gripped Tech's arm lightly to bring him closer. What a lovely thing… In the end… as always… there was something that always got in the way.

The coyote pulled away and again by the wrist pulled him to the exit. "We need to go before those badies wipe the floor with their butts.

Rev smiled at this. Yes they would get in trouble for being late but he wasn't about to wish for anything other then what had just happened and what that would evidently lead to…

**More to Come. It's been a while since I wrote something of this nature. Hope you like it :] **


End file.
